Morostide
' Morostide' is the Subeta holiday that replaced Halloween. It occurs every October and runs for the whole month. It follows the traditions of the Tehb and Ji-Meneb who were the natives of the Shadowglen Graveyard. The Pumpkin Patch is also open during Morostide. Trick or Treating Trick or Treating, abbreviated as TOTing, is part of the Morostide festivities and includes several button that can be clicked on User Profiles. Treating Clicking on the treat button gives the users a Morostide themed item such as candy or a spooky wearable. The items received from TOTing change depending on the number of letters in the Username. For a list of Trick or Treat items see: items list. Aside from getting treats there is also the chance of getting tricked and a hex placed on. The hexes usually last for 30 mins to an hour and show up on the Human Avatar. For a list of hexes items see the Hex List. Egg or TP The trick side of Morostide is that you can TP or Egg another user by clicking the appropriate button. The egg and TP showed up on the forums in the posts, one would have an egg splattered background and the other would have toilet paper background. There is also a random chance of getting a Sad Egg from egging or Sad Toilet Paper from TPing. Zapper Skins In 2011, Euclid offered at the Pet Zapper Version 2 a way of zapping the Human Avatar instead of a pet for 50 Tokens. The skins are added to the wardrobe and can be removed and put on at anytime once you've unlocked them. For a list of skins and their cures please see the Zapper Skin List. NPCs During Morostide the NPCs dress up in costume to celebrate along with the users. At the moment, only the ones that give out quests dress up. For a list of NPC costumes see: Morostide NPCs. Achievements * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 1 Pumpkin! * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 5 Pumpkins! * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 10 Pumpkins! * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 25 Pumpkins! * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 50 Pumpkins! * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 75 Pumpkins! * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 100 Pumpkins! * Carve a Pumpkin - Carve 500 Pumpkins! ** Prize: Layout: Morostide * Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater - Have your pets eat 1 carved pumpkin! * Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater - Have your pets eat 5 carved pumpkins! * Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater - Have your pets eat 10 carved pumpkins! * Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater - Have your pets eat 25 carved pumpkins! * Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater - Have your pets eat 50 carved pumpkins! * Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater - Have your pets eat 75 carved pumpkins! * Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater - Have your pets eat 100 carved pumpkins! * Pumpkin Finder! - Find 5 floating pumpkins! * Pumpkin Finder! - Find 10 floating pumpkins! * Pumpkin Deleter - Delete 1,000 Fresh Pumpkins by hand! Using quickstock will not work! ** Prize: Title: Pumpkin Murderer * Drench the Sponge! - Soak 1 Sponge Capsule in water! * Drench the Sponge! - Soak 5 Sponge Capsule in water! * Drench the Sponge! - Soak 10 Sponge Capsule in water! * Drench the Sponge! - Soak 25 Sponge Capsule in water! * Drench the Sponge! - Soak 50 Sponge Capsule in water! * Drench the Sponge! - Soak 75 Sponge Capsule in water! * Drench the Sponge! - Soak 100 Sponge Capsule in water! * Egg that house! - Egg 1 house! * Egged - Have your house egged 1 time! * Egged - Have your house egged 10 times! * Egged - Have your house egged 25 times! * Egged - Have your house egged 50 times! * Sad Egg Savior - Get a Sad Egg while egging someones house! * Get Hexed! - Get hexed by a user! * TEEPEE - TP 1 house! * TPD - Have your house TP'd 1 time! * TPD - Have your house TP'd 10 times! * TPD - Have your house TP'd 25 times! * TPD - Have your house TP'd 50 times! * Sad TP - Find a Sad Toilet Paper while TPing your friends! * Trick or Treat! - Trick or Treat at 1 users profile! * Pumpkin Patch Visitor - Pick an item from the Pumpkin patch! * Return Snowflaik - Return Snowflaik to Jaxon Skelly! * Jaxons Savior - Find one of Jaxon Skelly's minions in the Pumpkin Patch! * Kawl Finder - Find the newest special minion in the Pumpkin Patch! (Kawl) * Slivyne Catcher - Catch the Slivyne from the Pumpkin Patch in 2011! ** Prize: Title: Slivyne Catcher * Minion Collector - Have all 5 of Jaxon's minions in your inventory. * Deathly Harbinger Champion - Defeat the Deathly Harbinger during Morostide! * Defeat the Ghost! - Defeat the Lingering Haunt * Put out the Torch - Defeat the Torch Bearer during Morostide! * Carrion Lord Champion - Defeat the Carrion Lord during Morostide! * NightLady Defeated - Defeat the NightLady during Morostide! * Morostide Warrior - Defeat all of the battle opponents from Morostide! External Links * Subetapedia Article Category:Events Category:Morostide Category:Holiday